


Protection

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [10]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Attempted Kidnapping, Fist Fights, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, attempted child kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Someone tries to lure Diana away in the store. Adam helps Diana and Alison helps him.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Alison Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Diana Gordon & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Diana Gordon & Lawrence Gordon
Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999132
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so **WARNING** for the attempted kidnapping of a child. as in someone tries to lure Diana away, then tries to pull her away. Adam steps in. Punching people ensues. If that bothers you, proceed with caution.
> 
> Also, don't be surprised if uploads won't come this frequently in the future. I'll have to go back to school on Monday. (although I'm still hopeful that our damn government will see how dangerous it is to send students to school and that we'll be sent into homeschooling. I mean, we're in vocational training, we're adults. I get that elementary schools can't send kids home but at schools like mine we're all adults.) Sorry for the rant. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Alison had been wrong about Adam. When she had first been introduced to the man, she’d loathed him, feeling replaced and worried about how close he was getting to Diana. But now, after getting to know him and realising that he was good with Diana, she felt terrible for judging him too quickly. Adam was a lovely man, funny and caring, even if he tried to not let it show too much – and despite his foul mouth.

And Alison was fine with Diana holding Adam’s hand as they walked through the supermarket. She was after all busy picking up food she’d promised to get for Lawrence. He’d been held back at work again so Alison had offered to take Adam and Diana out shopping for the weekend the girl would spend with him and her father. That’s how they ended in the noodle aisle of the supermarket, Alison picking out food and Adam keeping Diana entertained.

“Can we get the bowtie ones?”

Adam looked confused but Alison knew what Diana meant and pulled out a pack of farfalle noodles. Diana smiled contently and went back to looked around the store. Eventually, Alison looked up from her list.

“I think we have everything.”

“Mommy, can I get sweets?” Diana asked with a big smile. “Please.”

“Okay, but just one thing. You and Adam go pick something out for you and I’ll get something for my boyfriend and me to eat. You have to hurry up, though, I have a dentist appointment later.”

“Okay.” Diana smiled and pulled at Adam’s arm. “Come on, Adam.”

Adam chuckled and followed her, letting the girl pull him along. “Diana, relax. We have all the time in the world. You don’t have to rip my arm off.”

“Sorry.” She whispered sheepishly and let up on her relentless pulling. “Do you want something, too?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Adam smiled. “Lawrence and I still got some sweets at home. You look for what you want, okay?”

“Okay.”

Diana let go off his hand and went to skim the shelves. Adam watched her until he heard his phone chime. Quickly he checked to find Lawrence telling him that he’d be off in half an hour. After putting his phone away, he looked back up and found a stranger talking to Diana. She was kneeling in front of the girl and Diana looked at her in confusion.

“Do you like sweets? I have some in my car. If you come with me, I can give you some. My husband keeps them in the trunk.”

Alarm bells went off in Adam’s head and he quickly hurried over, before taking Diana by the hand and manoeuvring her to stand behind him. The woman looked offended as she rose to her feet again, towering only slightly over Adam.

“Are you her father? I was just offering her some-“

“How dumb do you think I am?” Adam hissed. “Screw off, okay?”

“I was just-”

“Telling a little kid you have candy in your damn car is the oldest trick in the book!” Adam said in anger, trying to not yell or swear in front of Diana. “Go away!”

The woman huffed and left, rounding the corner and talking to a man on the other side of the shelf. Adam turned to look at Diana and crouch down in front of her.

“Did she touch you? Did she give you anything?”

“No.” Diana shook her head. “I know I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Good.” Adam praised and took Diana’s hand. “Pick something out so we can go to your mom, okay?”

“Okay.”

This time Adam kept Diana by his side, not letting go of her hand as she skimmed the shelves some more. It took a few minutes for her to pick out something and when she was done, Adam led her down the aisle. When they made it to the end of it, the woman was there again, a man next to her. Adam raised an eyebrow at them.

“Listen, I don’t like people being disrespectful to my wife.”

Adam huffed at the man. “And I don’t like people trying to lure my daughter into their damn car.”

“We just wanted to be nice.” The man said before diving in to grab Diana’s free hand. “Let us be nice to her!”

Diana screamed in fear, trying to pull herself off. It drew attention and several people came running to help. But before they could even get there, Adam had punched the man square in the face, sending him tumbling backwards which caused him to let go of Diana. The girl quickly crawled behind Adam’s leg and the photographer froze, swallowing his fear before raising his fists. 

“You fucking punched me!” The man snarled. “Are you insane?”

“I’ll fucking do it again, watch me!”

The man gave a laugh before punching Adam’s square in the face. He stumbled, holding his now bleeding lip but managed to get a kick in. It made the man stumble backward. He tried to stop himself from falling by grabbing onto the shelves but it only sent half of the products tumbling down with him. His partner screeched in fear but Adam didn’t care. He stopped up Diana who was by now inconsolable. She was sobbing as she held onto Adam. The photographer ignord his own bleeding lip in favour of holding Diana close.

“It’s okay.” Adam promised, holding her tightly. “He won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” The man swore as he got up from the ground. 

Adam turned halfway away from him so Diana was shielded. “You- you leave her alone! Got it?”

“Oh, not so confident anymore, huh?” The man approached him but was held back by several other customers. He began to struggle. “Let me go!”

He managed to get free for a few seconds and approached Adam. Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks and his body spasmed before he fell to his knees. Adam looked up to find Alison behind him, holding a small taser.

“Are you okay?” She screeched and hurried over to take the crying child from Adam. “Oh, sweetie. You’re okay. Mommy’s here.”

“A taser?” Adam asked in surprise, quickly thanking a bystander that offered him some tissues for his lip.

“Larry got it for me after- after the incident.” Alison swallowed and began shushing her child.

One of the other costumers checked on the man before standing up. “We called the police. They’ll be here soon. Are you all fine?”

“Yes.” Alison nodded. “Adam, are you hurt? You’re bleeding. Do you need to get that looked at?”

“Nah, I’ll let Lawrence take a loo at it later.” Adam waved it off, looking at Diana. “Are you okay, Di?”

“Uh-huh.” She sniffled before looking up and gasping as she took in Adam’s bleeding lip. “You’re hurt!”

“It’s okay.”

Alsion shook her head. “At least put some ice on it so it doesn’t swell up.”

“Alright.”

\---

To say Lawrence was in shock when he saw how his family looked upon arriving at the loft was an understatement. He turned to great them and stopped dead in his tracks. Alison was carrying a curled up Diana and Adam was bleeding.

“What happened?” Lawrence exclaimed in abject shock. “Why are you bleeding, Adam?”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story. Not important. Also, I’m not bleeding anymore. Well, it kind of is because I kept picking at it.”

“Someone tried to lure Diana away. They even grabbed her arm to pull her along. Adam punched the man in the face.” Alison explained. “I’m so thankful that he was there.”

“Hey, you tased the dude, so he wouldn’t beat me up!” Adam said and shrugged.

Diana looked up. “Mommy and Dad protected me. Then they bought me sweets.”

Lawrence stared at them. “You punched a guy for Diana? And you, Alison, you tased a guy?”

“You gave me the taser!” Alison exclaimed. “The police took him in. We gave them our statements and came here. You should look at Adam’s lip.”

“I will!” Lawrence nodded. “Is Diana okay?”

“She's a bit scared.” Alison said softly. “I’m sure you’ll let her sleep in your bed tonight, right?”

“Of course.” The doctor agreed and then nodded. “Okay, how about you all sit down and I get some things for Adam’s lip?”

“Larry, can I leave Diana with you? I have a dentist appointment in half an hour.” Alison explained. “You’ll call me if she needs anything, right?”

“Of course.” Lawrence nodded. “Diana, do you want to come here?”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded and clung to her father as soon as she was handed over. “Can I help you take care of Adam?”

“Sure.” Lawrence smiled. “I’m sure you’ll be a great assistant. How about you get him an icepack from the kitchen and wait for me on the couch?”

“Okay.” Diana smiled and as soon as she was down on the floor, she hurried off.

“She likes to help.” Lawrence turned to Alison. “I’ll call you if anything happens.”

“I’ll check in with you three later. Keep your phone close by.”

“I will.”

“See you!” She smiled. “Oh, and Adam?”

“Huh?”

Alison gave him a quick hug. “Thank you for protecting Diana. You’re a great dad, you know?”

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Adam smiled. “And don’t hug me. My lip is bleeding. You’ll get dirty.”

“You need to stop touching it.” Lawrence chided. “Doctor’s orders.”

“Okay, Doc.” Adam chuckled and sat down on the couch as he watched Alison leave. “That'll leave a bruise.”

“It may swell up a little more but you’ll be fine.” Lawrence crouched down to press a kiss to Adam’s head. “Thank you, Adam, so much.”

“It’s fine.” The younger man shrugged. “Now please get your doctor stuff so we can get this over with, okay?”

“Okay.” Lawrence quickly left.

Diana came back a few seconds later, handing Adam an ice pack that he held to his mouth. She then sat down next to him and grabbed his arm, holding onto it.

“Thank you for protecting me.”

“No need to thank me. I’ll always protect you. And tonight, we’ll watch a movie and have some fun, okay? To get your mind off it.”

“Okay.” Diana smiled. “Does your lip still hurt? Daddy says not to pick at wounds.”

Adam chuckled. “I know. You sound like a doctor yourself.”

“I know.” She grinned. “But does it still hurt?”

“No, I’m okay.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it as much as the subject matter allows. I appreciate Comments and Kudos, of course. And for anyone reading my Saw reader insert story, I'll upload it soon and maybe start on a Lawrence one idk yet.
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
